Sakura
by SmoothRayne
Summary: Jane and Maura plant a tree...this was entered in the Rizzles Fanfiction Challenge...


**Present**

A nice spring breeze blew across her face as she stepped up to a familiar door. She could smell cherry blossoms in the air, she was so close now. She knocked on the door and sighed, shifting her weight slowly from foot to foot. The door opened revealing a young dark-haired woman.

"Hello, my name is Jane Rizzoli-Isles…."

After explaining why the she was at her and Maura's first home, was shown to the backyard. Stepping on the green grass, her eyes teared up a bit when she saw the large cherry tree.

"Hey Maura," she said, looking down. "Look at our tree…" she smiled, "It's gotten so big! I can't believe it's been 50 years. So many memories...do you remember when we got the tree?"

* * *

**Spring 2014**

"Jane, next Friday is Arbor Day, and I want to do something special. I want to plant a tree!" Maura said, excitement oozing out of every pore. "We can do it together, it will be fun!"

Jane groaned, "Ugh Maur, planting a tree? Can't we just go to the park and let Jo pee by a tree?" she said. "It would be easier."

Maura rolled her eyes and started talking about the benefits of planting trees, how it was good for the environment and the added oxygen from the tree, along with the beauty was beneficial to future generations.

"Ok, ok, I'll help. Just stop talking." Jane smiled. "You could get me to do anything, you know that right?"

That week Maura spent hours researching what tree would grow best in her backyard, testing the soil, reading on tree care. Arbor Day finally arrived and Maura finally revealed her tree choice to Jane. A cherry tree.

"I dunno Maur," Jane started. "It's kinda scrawny. Are you sure it's alive?" she poked at the branches.

"It's a sapling, Jane. Do you really think we could have planted a fully grown tree by ourselves?" Maura answered.

They dug a hole exactly to the recommended specifications and placed the young sapling in the hole. They added nutrients and fertilizer and stepped back and admired their handiwork.

"I guess it's not so bad," Jane said, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Maura looked at Jane and smiled, "Come here, you have dirt on your cheek." She wiped the smudge off, letting her fingers linger on Jane's face for a few seconds.

* * *

**Present**

"You know Maur, I think that's the exact moment I realized I loved you." confessed Jane. "Up until that moment, I was always pushing away the feeling I had." Jane smiled as she looked at the tree. "Planting that little twig, was the best thing that ever happened to us. OH, what about the day…."

* * *

**Fall 2018**

Under the beautiful blossoming tree, Jane took Maura by the hand and slipped a ring on her finger.

"I, Jane, take Maura, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

* * *

**Present**

"You were so beautiful, Maura." she dried her eyes with her sleeve. "You looked just like an angel, Lord knows you were always MY angel." Jane chuckled, "Oh, what about the time…"

* * *

**Summer 2019**

Jane and Maura were sitting under the tree with a beautiful little girl sitting between them. Little honey blonde ringlets bounce as the child shakily got to her feet.

"Oh my god Maura, LOOK!" Jane cried out. "She's doing it! Lizzie is standing up!"

Maura looked on with a huge, proud smile.

* * *

**Present**

Jane laid her hand on the rough bark. "You know Maur, I think I hid it pretty well, but I was terrified of being a mom. I didn't think I could ever do it. With my job and all the crazies always finding me somehow, I was always afraid of bringing that home with me. And putting a child into that kind of situation, I don't think I could have lived with myself if something had happened." She looked down and smiled sadly, "Our family grew in this house. It eventually grew too big though…"

* * *

**Summer 2024**

"Maura, why can't we just add-on? I don't see any reason to leave." Jane said, her voice strained.

Maura rested her back against the cool bark of the cherry tree. "Jane," she sighed as she rubbed her swollen belly. "This is our third child, we just don't have the room," she smiled slyly. "Unless you want to bunk up with the baby and never touch me again."

Jane sat glaring at Maura for a moment, "Fine. We'll find a bigger home, but we have to make sure that this tree gets taken care of. It's seen a lot of stuff...it would be a shame for something to happen to it." she mumbled. Maura smiled and rested her head on Jane's shoulder, murmuring her agreement.

* * *

**Present**

Jane looked at the tree for a moment, taking in all the memories and stories that her and Maura had shared underneath its branches. She took a deep breath and looked back down. "This tree is almost as beautiful as you were Maura." she sniffled. "I couldn't think of a better resting place, than under our tree."

She hugged the urn holding Maura Rizzoli-Isles' ashes, as she lifted the lid. Slowly she scattered the remains around the base of the tree. Jane kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the bark.

Jane sat on the bench next to the tree for a rest, collecting herself, and closed her eyes. After a moment she felt something on her cheek, it felt faintly like fingertips. She opened her eyes to see cherry blossoms swirling around her. She chuckled, "I love you too, Maur," she said. "Forever and always."


End file.
